Anorexia
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: I seriously thought Zaku liked Kin. I guess I was wrong. [Zaku x Dosu] Yaoi. Oneshot.


I don't own Naruto.

--------------xx--------------

"I know you like Kin." I said.

His face twisted up in a shocked, embarrassed and angry expression. "What gives you that impression?"

I scratched my chin in a mock act of thinking. "The way you look at her. Act around her."

His cheeks were tainted a redish pink, he turned away. "I don't." I smirked, and let out a laugh.

He flinched. I remember him always saying my laugh didn't suit me. "Ask her out already, she'll find a boyfriend soon and you'll go all angsty on me, I don't want that."

Zaku smirked slightly, but I could see the anger in his eyes. "Do you even care about me or Kin?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off before I had the chance to finish. "Honestly, Dosu."

I bent down next to him, and lay on the grass, his head turned slightly to loom at me. "Yeah, I guess." He slumped back and smiled, before poking me harshly in the ribs.

He gasped in shock as I scrambeled away from him. "Dosu. What the hell? Are you anorexic or something? I always thought you were made of more muscle." I grunted, trying to think of an excuse. "The injuries I suffered made me loose alot of weight, okay?"

He looked at me worriedly. "Let me see.

I flinch back, angrily. "No!"

He padded towards me, grasping my now too slim shoulders, before sliding off my jacket, so the furry accessory came off with it. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed, my insecurities must be pouring out of me, as I have never taken off my bandages off or clothing off around Zaku or Kin.

I nearly screeched when he took off my other shirt, fingers fumbling at my bandages. I clench my fist in an attempt to punch him way, but he catches my wrist and jokes, "You're too skinny. But, I don't doubt you could kill me." I whimper as he takes off half of my bandages and trace my pale skin lightly. He pulls the back part of my bandages off, my hair falls out of its hold. He smirks and finds where it ends, tracing his fingers about ten centimeters above my backside, as this is where my hair ends.

He completely removes my bandages and stares at me full in the face. I runs his palms and fingers over my pale skin, thumbs tracing over my lips and bony cheek bones. I hear him whisper a faint, "Beautiful." under his breath, and I blink slowly, curious of what caused such a reaction. I am ugly!

Obviously Zaku didn't agree with me on that one. He embraced me, hugging me tightly against his body and murmuring, "You are beautiful." He released me and held me out at arms length. "Why do you wear those bandages?" I looked down. "I just like them, as lame as it sounds."

A soft breeze blew against my skin slightly making me realize how bare I was. My hair spilled over my shoulders like a curtain, my chest bare, only wearing traditional Sound Ninja track pants and weapon holder. "Ah!" I shrieked as the air got colder, Zaku wrapped his arms around me, sharing his body heat.

He pulls away again, his hands grab my face softly, before kissing me full on the mouth. I groan at the touch, as he slips his tongue out and swipes across my bottom lip. I allow entry, we start to kiss heatedly, my arms grasping demandingly at his shoulders as he slid his own around my 'anorexic' waist as he has now called it.

"Zaku?! Who are you kissing?" Zaku and I separate at the sound of our other teammate. I screech again, unsure of what to do.

Kin stares at me, then the bandages, then at my clothes on the ground. "DOSU?!"

I grab my stuff, before spinning around, my hair spinning with me like a dancer's, it shines like steel. I throw my jacket on and hastily place my bandages back on.

"This is your fault." I whispered at Zaku, voice deadly. He just smiled at me like the idiot he is, "It was worth it, but."

I look at Kin. She smiles and says, "Shit. You're skinnier than me, and your probably prettier!"

I growled, glaring at the other two's laughing faces. "Fuck you! I'm not pretty."

"Dosu-chan!"

"Dosu-chan!"

I grit my teeth.


End file.
